


Two Idiot Gays Doing Work

by StarWarsFreak19



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, CT-7539 | Skye is a little shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Nonbinary clones, Pining, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Umbara is mentioned, obi and Cody are both emotionally constipated idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: 5 times Cody and Obi-Wan did datawork together being pining gays and 1 time they actually did something about it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Two Idiot Gays Doing Work

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my 2 friends who beta-read for me. You’re amazing! And thanks to anyone out there who writes fic. You’re also amazing.

Datawork sucked. But somehow general Kenobi made it bearable.

Sure, it still sucked, but at least it was an excuse to spend time with his general.

It was completely inappropriate and unprofessional of him to want that.

And yet, he kept accepting the invitations, because who could say no to the general?

That’s how Cody found himself sitting on one end of the (very small) couch in his general’s quarters with his datapad in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

He was hyperaware of the fact that that his general was only inches away from him, relaxed against the arm of the chair.

Cody couldn’t help himself from sneaking glances over his datapad at him, admiring his features. 

The pouty frown directed at his work made his heart flutter and a stray piece of hair curled in front of his ear kept Cody fighting not to reach out and stroke it. 

Even though he got less work done, it was easier. (Who  _ could _ get anything done while Kenobi was looking so shabla adorable?)

He finished the document he was working on and sent it to the general. “General, you should be getting the equipment requisition form.”

Kenobi looked up at him. “Cody, I’ve been your general for a while. You can call me Obi-Wan. At least when it’s just the two of us.”

“I don’t think you understand just how much I can’t do that, sir.” That would be an awful idea. Not only would it be inappropriate for a clone to address a jedi by their first name, but it also wouldn’t help the fact that he had a completely unprofessional crush on the man. 

When he said that, his general’s face looked sad for a fraction of a second.

Shit.

He didn’t mean to make him sad.

He had to keep himself from kissing the man in apology.

\- - -

Cody knocked on the door to his general’s quarters. 

Kenobi opened the door quicker than usual, looking rather excited. “Cody, come in! I got something for us after the last mission.” He held up a bag of marshmallows.

That’s how Cody found himself on the couch with what the general called hot chocolate in place of the usual tea and a bowl of marshmallows between the two of them. 

For about 15 minutes, they had avoided reaching for the candies at the same time.  _ For about 15 minutes _ .

Somehow, Cody had let himself relax as he reached for a marshmallow. His hand knocked against Kenobi’s. He pulled it back quickly. With both his heart and his mind racing, he managed to get out a “sorry sir.”

“It’s fine, Cody.”

He got back to his work and when he snuck a glance at the general, he was looking at him too.

\- - -

Looking back, he probably shouldn’t have agreed to do datawork after such a long mission.

Everything had been fine for a while. Until the general had fallen asleep.

Cody knew that he could have force-assisted energy, so he must’ve been really tired for him to fall asleep.

‘ _ He looks so cute when he’s sleeping _ ,’ Cody’s traitorous brain supplied. 

He tried to fight it, but realized he was too exhausted to do so. When he tried to stand up, he collapsed back onto the couch.

‘The general probably wouldn’t mind if I stayed for just one night’ his brain told him.

Cody found himself too tired to fight it and fell asleep almost immediately.

\- - -

It was basically a ritual by now, doing datawork on the small couch, something that just happened without thought.

There had been a bit of a problem with the heating system in Kenobi’s quarters, so the door was left open to circulate the heat so the general didn’t freeze. That presented a problem.

For the most part, the vode paid no attention to the two of them. Of course, there was that small percentage that  _ did _ pay attention. Small percentage meant Skye. 

Skye was the shipper of the 212th. They could somehow tell whenever someone had a crush. And they made sure everyone knew that. Mostly by teasing Cody about his huge crush. 

Lately, their teasing had gotten more intense. However, they had never actually said anything in front of General Kenobi.

Until now.

He and the general had peacefully been doing their datawork for a little while when a voice spoke from the doorway. 

“So gaaay.”

Cody could recognize that voice anywhere. That little asshole.

“Skye, that’s KP!”

“Sure thing, commander,” they said cheerfully, a shit-eating grin on their face, before saluting lazily and walking away.

He turned back to Kenobi, whose face was covered in a light blush, which made Cody feel ‘so gay,’ as Skye would put it. “I apologize for what Skye did, sir. I’ll talk to them about it later. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t really mind,” he responded, blush darkening a bit. “I wouldn’t have expected any different from them, honestly.”

True, Skye did say stuff like that, but only about people they didn’t ship together. Except that those comments were often directed toward vode who were openly straight or in a queerplatonic relationship. He didn’t tell Kenobi that though. 

“Well I guess we should at least be productive,” Kenobi said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah,” Cody replied, mentally going over everything he planned to yell at Skye about.

\- - -

Shable jetiise. They always managed to avoid the medbay. Then they would always hide their injuries. 

Honestly, Cody was about as done with it as the medics. 

During their datawork session, it was obvious that Kenobi was hiding an injury. He was exhausted (probably as a result of force healing) and was being overly cautious about how he moved his wrist.

Cody tried to ignore it. He had been doing decently until the general had started using his nondominant hand. 

“You really should’ve gone to the medbay, sir.”

Kenobi startled. “What do you mean, Cody?”

As if he didn’t know. “Sir, you’re far from ambidextrous.”

“I’m fine, commander. No need to worry,” he said, attempting to write his signature. It looked like a bunch of shaky scribbles. 

“Your writing says otherwise. At least let me take a look at it.”

“Cody, I said it’s fine.”

Cody sighed. “It’s gonna be me or whichever medic is on shift right now.”

Kenobi hesitated for a moment before holding out his wrist to Cody. 

Cody pulled out a bandage from his belt and started wrapping his wrist. He was overaware of how close he was to his general. It was either that or let his general go around fighting with an untreated injury. So this was the best choice. 

He finished wrapping the bandage and secured it in place. “There you go, sir. It should be fine soon. You should probably get some rest though.”

Kenobi smiled weakly. “I guess I should.”

“Goodnight, sir,” Cody said before saluting and leaving.

\- - -

Umbara.

There weren’t really words to accurately describe it. It had been bad enough for him, but the 501st had it off even worse.

Krell.

The only word to describe him was demagolka and even that wasn’t enough. Anyone able to break Rex so bad was worse than that. 

Then there was the incident he’d only heard about. The one that put Krell over the top in pure evil. 

Sending troops against each other.

And this mission was considered a victory. Anyone who bothered to look close enough could see the large shadow of defeat. But no one did. People didn’t care. 

COdy was sick of it. Sick of the war, sick of the death, sick of constantly adding more names and numbers to the neverending list of remembrances. He was sick of watching helplessly as vode got shot down, sick of the empty bunks and broken verde struggling through each day. Cody was sick of it all.

Still, he had to keep on a convincing mask of calm, had to hide every single crack and fracture about to shatter. Every soldier under his command relied on him, and showing how broken he was would shatter all sense of hope.

Umbara had struck him at such a precise point that a soft breeze could shatter him. Unfortunately for Cody, the war was filled with soft breezes. 

His usual datawork session (which was not a date, no matter what Skye called it) had started pretty normally. Or at least as normal as it could be, given the circumstances. At least until he got the death notices. 

The list was so long. Longer than it should be. 

Cody fought the tears, but the wind had made its move and there was no stopping it. 

The general turned to him, looking concerned.  _ Damn those jetii emotion-sensing powers _ .”Cody?”

He wiped his hand across his face. “I’m fine, sir.”

“Cody, look at me.”

Taking a breath, Cody turned toward his general. ‘His eyes are very pretty,’ his brain unhelpfully noted. “Sir, I’m sorry. That was-”

Kenobi cut him off. “You have no need to apologize, Cody. Umbara was harsh, for lack of a better word. It took a toll on all of us. Emotion is a normal thing, and especially with everything that happened, needs to be expressed in some way. Holding it in like this is only going to break you even more that the war already has.”

“And death doesn’t discriminate. It keeps taking. It takes everything that doesn’t deserve to be taken. It’s so unpredictable. Anyone could be lost at any moment, and it’s always the ones who deserve it the least.”

“That is true,” Kenobi says, “and yet there are so many good verde who are still here. \”

“But for how long? Death doesn’t care. It’s already gotten to be too much, it’s taken too much. Eventually it’s gonna take us, it’s gonna take you.”

“When the time comes, I will face that.”

“But what happens then? What if you leave us and the 212th is broken up or reassigned to someone like-” Cody choked on the last word, but it was obvious the message got through.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kenobi moved closer to Cody and wrapped his arms around him.

Somehow, Cody managed not to tense up at the contact as gay panic washed over him. His general, the love of his life, was kriffing hugging him. 

“I’m gonna make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Cody, against his internal protestations, leaned into his general. (his general who had very strong arms, his mind noted.)

Then Kenobi placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Cody’s brain completely short-circuited for a moment.

It was short and soft and very comforting. And he was still in his general’s arms. It made him sad about what he could never have. He couldn’t stay in his general’s arms after every battle, couldn’t listen to his comforting murmurs.

They sat in silence for quite a while. Cody wasn’t sure how long, being too distracted by how warm Kenobi was and his soft breath on his neck.

When he finally let go, Cody realized how close they were, but he couldn’t seem to move away. In fact, he seemed to be moving  _ closer _ . But Kenobi was also moving towards him.

He knew he should probably stop, but he couldn’t force himself to do so. Then Kenobi closed the last of the distance between them. 

It was short and incredibly sof. And it was incredible. And it was perfect. ‘ _ And you’re rambling _ ,’ his brain added. 

Kenobi moved back a bit, blushing. “I’m sorry, Cody. That was highly inappropriate.”

“It’s fine, general.” It was more than fine.

“I can transfer you if you want,” he offered.

“No!” Cody responded quickly and a little louder than he intended. “I don’t mind, sir.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I’m more than sure.”

“Okay,” the general said, before going into an awkward silence. Eventually he spoke again. “So….”

“So….?” Cody repeated.

“What does this make us?”

Cody liked where this was going, “it makes us whatever you want us to be, sir.”

“I’d like it if we were uh- together?” Kenobi asked, his voice getting quieter with each word, which was adorable.

“I’d like that too.”

They both smiled. 

“Oh, and Cody?” Kenobi said, “I think you should probably use my name now that we’re together.”

Cody smirked. “Of course, Obi-Wan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:  
> Vode(siblings)/verde(warriors): used to refer to the clones, being more inclusive than men because of trans/nonbinary clones  
> SHABLA: fucking  
> Jetiise: Jedi  
> Demagolka: real life monster
> 
> Well hopefully that wasn’t too cringy. Kudos and comments make my day.
> 
> I’m on tumblr @starwarsfreak19


End file.
